


when i'm with you, i'm standing with an army

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family goals, Fluff, M/M, Power Couple, Protective Aaron, adorkable aaron, dingles stand up for their own, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: "He may be an arrogant pain who dresses like a total muppet, but if our Aaron loves him, then he's one of us."

  Robert looked away from everyone, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. He tried his best to hide the shock on his face.

  Chrissie's eyes widened in puzzlement as she gestured to Robert, hissing."Are you all defending this no good snake?”

  Her gaze trailed over the Dingles who all said nothing but it was clear that they were in agreement.

  She looked at Cain, directing her question at him.

  Cain pursed his lips, giving a shrug before he nodded."I guess we are."
While the Dingle family celebrate at Aaron and Robert's wedding reception, it's soon disturbed when Chrissie, followed by Lachlan, decides to make a scene.Robert, not wanting to ruin the best day of his life, bites back and takes the abuse he gets from his ex-wife and the others he wronged.He doesn't count on the support he receives not only from his husband but the entire Dingle clan.





	

  **[[x]](http://gargoyles42.tumblr.com/post/151962306983)**

* * *

“ **This suit is killin’ me.”**

 

Aaron childishly tugged at the tie around his neck, attempting to loosen it as he nudged the pub doors open with his foot. He rolled his eyes at the sound of his family laughing and cheering from outside as they followed the recently married couple in. He could hear his mother’s shrill laughter as she gushed about how ‘her boy’ had finally tied the not and how she couldn’t wait to toast to them.

 

“Who’s gettin’ the drinks in?!”

 

Aaron, once more, rolled his eyes.

 

It wasn’t a proper Dingle party without drinks.

 

He finally entered the pub, cursing under his breath at the annoying material.

 

He wasn’t surprised when a familiar chest pressed up behind him, lips brushing his ear.

 

“Already?”Robert mumbled against him, and Aaron could feel the elder man pouting.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, something he found he did a lot recently, and murmured.“I’ve had it on all day! I wanted to go without but, no, you wanted to match!”

 

“I asked your opinion on colours, didn’t I?”

 

Robert sighed, but the smile was still evident in his tone.”I like it when you get dressed up!”

 

Aaron bumped back Robert who squeezed his sides.“I feel like i’m being throttled.”

 

The dark haired man grumbled to himself, still trying to pull off his tie with his free hand while swatting at Robert’s own that was trying to stop Aaron from pulling off the tie.

 

”Gerroff, will ya?!”

 

Aaron instantly regretted his words when he heard a dark, lustful laugh coming from Robert who smiled against his neck.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it right now but i’m sure if we sneak off for a while no-one will notice.”

 

Aaron couldn’t stop his own laugh that left him as Robert added.”Though if they catch us, that’ll make a lasting impression on them, will it?”

 

The younger man turned around in Robert’s embrace, and he poked at his shoulder.

 

Aaron smiled when he noticed Robert’s grin. He wondered how Robert’s jaw wasn’t hurting him because the grin hadn’t left his face since they reunited that morning. Victoria had been the one who had suggested sleeping apart for the week before their wedding. Apparently, it was traditional.

 

Robert had gone pale at the suggestion and, because of that, Aaron had agreed.

 

It was traditional.

 

Though, that hadn’t stopped Robert sneaking in when everyone was sleeping and leaving early in the morning up until the day before their wedding.

 

They were Aaron and Robert; they never did tradition.

 

Aaron cocked his head as he felt Robert squeezing his sides again.

 

The elder man tugged Aaron closer as he fixed his tie.

 

Aaron grumbled unhappily, whining.“Rob-”

 

“You’re keeping that tie on somehow,” Robert stated as their families filled the room, Chas going behind the bar.

 

Aaron, just to irritate Robert further, swatted at his hand again.”But-”

 

Robert cocked his head and gave Aaron the kicked puppy expression he couldn’t say no to.

 

The expression that had gotten Aaron to agree to pretty much anything Robert wanted.

 

“Robert!”

 

The elder man let his forehead loll against Aaron’s, free hand cupping his cheek.” _Baby_ , please?”

 

Aaron let out a long, feeble breath. _Anything but that._

 

“Fine, but that’s the last time you use that for the next month, got it?”Aaron sighed as Robert’s hands returned to his sides.

 

The blonde nodded quickly, smile returning.

 

Aaron nudged Robert with a small smile.”Groomzilla.”

 

Smiling happily, Robert let his eyes trail over the younger man from head to toe for the hundredth time that day.

 

He wanted to mentally capture each moment of their day despite the fact their family had taken countless pictures.

 

Aaron getting dressed up for it hadn’t bothered Robert. His other half looked more than delicious in his get up, but Robert would’ve been happy if Aaron had shown up in his regular trackies. As long as Aaron was happy, Robert didn’t care.

 

But Aaron had decided to wear it because it meant something to his other half. The uncomfortableness was worth it to see Robert smile. It hadn’t been an extravagant wedding, not like his one to Chrissie. It hadn’t expensive or showy.

 

It had been small. Well, as small as it could be considering the size of the Dingle family as well as the Sugdens.

 

It had been perfect.

 

Robert had almost forgotten to breathe when Aaron showed up. While deep down he knew his other half would but after a sleepless night filled with excitement as well being without Aaron had caused his insecurities to show up.

 

What if Aaron didn’t show up? What if he’d gotten cold feet?

 

But, as always, his fears fell away when Aaron joined him and smiled.

 

“Oh, look at my boys.”

 

Aaron turned his head to see Chas standing behind the bar.

 

Robert looked over his husband’s shoulder, torn between smiling at seeing Chas’ smile and annoyed that he had been interrupted with Aaron.

 

Chas, a little tipsy, leant over and grabbed Aaron’s face, squeezing his cheeks.”Mum!”

 

“What? Can’t I show my baby boy how much I love him?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and let his mother kiss his cheeks before she let go. She tried to reach Robert, but he was too far away.

 

She pouted, saddened but smiled again.”Air hug!”

 

Robert let out a breathy laugh as she blew him an air kiss before skipping off.

 

As soon as she was out of sight, Aaron felt himself being spun around and pulled up against Robert. His husband let out a pleased hum, backing Aaron up against the bar.

 

“Where were we?”

 

Robert’s hands came up and cupped Aaron’s face, and the younger man stepped impossibly closer.

 

But, just before they could return to their little bubble, they heard an annoyed sigh next to them.”Really? Is there a time when you two aren’t snogging?”

 

The two, once again, turned their heads to see Liv standing beside them, pretending to look disgusted. They could see that she was just teasing them while also showing her caring side, something she got from Aaron.

 

Robert hid his smile, hands on Aaron’s shoulders.“It’s our wedding day.”

 

She rolled her eyes, reminding Robert of her brother.”So? Don’t mean you can gross the rest of us out.”

 

Aaron and Robert shared a look, playful smiles on their faces before, at the same time, they reached out and ruffled Liv’s hair.

 

“Oi!”Liv glared at them, trying to push their hands away before smoothing down her hair.”You said you’d stop that if I dressed up and didn’t object!”

 

Robert shrugged as she scowled at him.”I had my fingers crossed.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at them before she moved to storm off. Though, before Liv took a step, she paused.

 

“Even though I hate you right now i’m kinda happy you’re...y’know.”

 

Robert and Aaron gave Liv wide smiles, both reaching out and pulling her into a side hug.”We know.”

 

Liv grumbled but quickly hugged them before she skipped off towards the food.

 

They turned and watched her go, noticing that Zak, who was hammered, had convinced Diane to dance with him. The two were up on their feet, arm in arm, twirling around and Diane, who had obviously had one too many, was laughing loudly. Victoria was wrapped up in Adam’s arms, the two swaying back and forth.

 

“I love you, babe.”Adam stage whispered, clearly meant to be a mumble, with tears in his eyes.”I love you so much.”

 

Victoria pulled back, leaning up to kiss Adam but, in her drunken state, her lips brushed his chin.”I love you too.”

 

The couple, tears in their eyes, hugged tightly.

 

Aaron and Robert fought their laughter.

 

Aaron wiped a hand down his face as a tear rolled down Adam’s cheek and he nuzzled into his wife. Adam had always been quite emotional whenever he got drunk.

 

“Soppy drunks, are they?”

 

Aaron didn’t look amused as he nodded at the other married couple who were still swaying. “Promise me we’ll never end up like that.”

 

The elder man beamed down at Aaron, whispering so that only he could hear.“I love you.”

 

Hands resting on top of Robert’s Aaron’s thumbs moved over the blonde’s hands, and he smiled.

 

Robert leant forward, nose brushing Aaron’s, an urgent plea falling from his lips.”Tell me you love me?”

 

“I love me.”Aaron quirked an eyebrow, smirking when Robert merely rolled his eyes.”’Course I love ya, soft lad. I’m dressed like a bloody lawyer aren’t I?”

 

Robert’s tongue ran along his lower lip, a familiar glint in his eye.

 

He never tired of hearing those three words from Aaron.

 

The next hour passed too quickly for Robert, who had wanted to draw out each moment. He kept his gaze on Aaron while the younger man made his way around his extremely large family.

 

Some Dingles from far away had come up to see Aaron getting married. The last time Robert had seen them was at the celebration of their engagement after Aaron had gotten out of hospital.

 

But, unlike their engagement party, Robert didn’t have to somewhat fear for his life. Their engagement had been like an interrogation since he had been questioned then warned from Dingles he hadn’t even heard of.

 

“ _I see anything less than happiness from that boy it won’t end well.”_

 

“ _You think this is the lot of us? Trust me, you don’t want to know how much of us there is, mate, ‘cause there’s an army. Remember that.”_

 

Robert had been expecting the same at the wedding reception, but the same Dingles who had been wary of him had been patting him on the back all evening.

 

He had always remained close to Aaron whenever there had been a family gathering, but as time went on and as his lover’s family began to trust him, Robert would make the first move at trying to connect with them.

 

At first, he had only tried to connect with the Dingles for Aaron, but now he wanted to get to know them.

 

“Nice to see that there was no floral.”

 

“Nah.” Robert shook his head at Zak retorting.”It was the first thing crossed off of the list. It was touch and go for a while.”

 

“Can’t blame him, I would’ve objected on the fact that you dress like a ponce.”

 

“What is it with you lot having problems with dressing refined?”

 

“You call the way you dress refined? The uncomfortable suits?”Zak laughed, taking a pint from one of his family.”I’m sure half the Dingles you hadn’t met think you were undercover the first time they met ya.”

 

Robert smiled as Zak nudged him, something he noticed that Aaron did as well as Liv. The blonde looked over, noticing that he did stand out. The Dingles dressed in dark colours, something he and Aaron bickered about whenever Robert tried to sneak in some colourful clothing into the basket whenever they went shopping.

 

But Aaron never took the bait; he liked his dark clothing.

 

And, trust be told, Robert did too.

 

He loved his dirty little greasemonkey.

 

“I guess I do stick out.”

 

“Nah, you don’t. Just your sense of style.”Zak shook his head, nudging the other man again.”Don’t worry, lad, we’ll tolerate it ‘cause the rest of you ain’t as ugly as your dress sense.”

 

With one last smile, Zak walked off when he was called.

 

Robert stood alone for a moment, studying the two families around him.

 

They all seemed to be getting along from what he could see.

 

There were no bloodbaths which was a good sign.

 

Diane had returned to dancing with Zak while Cain was making a show of being unhappy as Belle forced him to dance with her. Victoria and Adam were no longer feeling sorry for themselves in their drunken states. Adam was stuffing his face as he attempted take the last of his favourite food. Victoria sat with Sam, chin in her hand as she tried not to laugh as Sam showed her some of his animal impressions.

 

Who knew the Sugden’s and Dingles could be in a room and not kill each other?

 

“Why you being so creepy and starin’?”

 

Robert turned to his left to see Aaron coming up next to him, hand on his shoulder.

 

“Just thinkin’.”

 

“Don’t strain yourself.”Aaron eluded Robert’s nudge, grabbing his hand.”We need to get as drunk as we can to get through mum’s speech.”

 

Aaron nodded toward the bar where Chas was messily scribbling on a notepad.

 

Robert shrugged, saying.“I think it’s sweet.”

 

“You’ve married me, Rob; you can stop tryin’ to get onto her good side.”Aaron gave him a pointed look before he continued.”She’s tipsy. If she gets to read it out in front of everyone, it’ll be the most embarrassing things she’s witnessed."

 

Robert began to look worried at Aaron’s words, noticing how much Chas had drank.

 

Chas had heard and walked in on a lot of things during their time living with her.

 

“You mean...”

 

Aaron nodded, downing the rest of his drink.”Yep.”

 

“And...”

 

Aaron finally met his gaze, giving him another nod.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

The blonde cleared his throat, looking worried.

 

It was bad enough that Chas or Charity had walked in on them. He didn’t want their first impression of him to be what he got up to with his lover.

 

Robert’s gaze flickered between Chas and his husband.

 

“We have to get that notebook.”

 

Aaron made a sound of agreement, looking just as worried.”Ya think?”

 

Robert’s worry faded as he noticed the slight flush on Aaron’s face. His smug smile returned as he tugged Aaron closer.

 

“Oh, look at your little face.”Robert drawled in a teasing tone, arms winding around Aaron with a wide smile.”How cute.”

 

“Shut up.”Aaron snapped, but there was no annoyance behind his tone.”It’s not funny.”

 

“I know. You think I want Cain to find out what goes on in our bed?”Robert raised his eyebrows, visibly shaken at the thought but it disappeared as a devilish glint appeared in his eye.”Or the shower, the portacabin, the garage and let’s not forget about the time when-”

 

Aaron slapped at Robert’s hands that were threatening to move towards his backside.“Okay, I get it!”

 

Aaron forced a stern look on his face, but it didn’t work as Robert waggled his eyebrows. The elder man bit down on his lower lip as a suggestive look appeared in his eyes, making Aaron shake his head.

 

“You’d think you would be more mature for a man your age.”

 

Robert released hot lower lip and pouted, leaning down.”You’re supposed to be nice to your other half on your wedding day.”

 

Aaron tried to keep his stern expression as Robert mumbled something incoherently as his nose brushed Aaron’s. The younger man, who was still nervous about PDA, didn’t feel the need to pull away. There was nothing to be nervous about. He was with family, and he was happy. There was nothing wrong with kissing the man he loved on his wedding day.

 

He had never been ashamed about Robert but their affectionate moments had always been theirs. They had started to hold hands or brushing shoulders in public, but Robert had never pushed him.

 

With hooded eyes, Robert didn’t move in for a kiss as he looked down at Aaron.”You do understand that you’re stuck with me until we kick the bucket, right? Even then i’ll follow ya even after that.”

 

“Way to ruin the mood.”Aaron jested, but his warm smile told Robert what his lover wouldn’t say out loud.”It’s only our wedding day, and you’re talking about death.”

 

“I’m serious.”Robert smirked, hand grabbing Aaron’s, thumb moving over his ring finger.”Even if you wheel away from me when we’re in wheelchairs, i’ll be right behind you.”

 

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand, stepping closer.”Well, i’m sure I can get on board with that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The younger man nodded, lips curving up.”Yeah.”

 

As if to seal their vow, Aaron leant up and met Robert’s lips with his own.

 

Robert, clearly surprised that Aaron was willing to kiss him in public, stood frozen in shock. He remained that way for a long moment, both shocked but mainly proud of his other half for overcoming one of his fears.

 

Aaron felt a surge of electricity run through his veins, a series of thoughts running through his mind. Some doubtful. But when Robert overcame his shock and, as usual, placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek, the younger man felt his doubts fall away.

 

Robert was always his tower of strength.

 

The elder man returned the kiss with both hunger and affection as Aaron’s hand settled on the back of Robert’s neck, keeping him close.

 

Chas, even in her tipsy state, noticed the loving embrace.

 

She knew about Aaron’s issues with PDA and had witnessed Aaron making the first move. She had always noticed that Robert never pushed for more affection in public. He was happy with whatever Aaron was comfortable with and, even though she’d never always liked the blonde, Chas had always been grateful with that.

 

Chas smiled softly as both families carried on with what they were doing.

 

It had been clear how Robert and Aaron had merely pecked each other after getting married that the PDA was something that they were working on. So, in respect, they didn’t make a big deal about it. If that was what Aaron wanted, then they would give him that.

 

Aaron and Robert broke their kiss a few seconds later, eyes remaining shut to keep the moment lingering before they opened.

 

Robert kept his hands on Aaron’s face and beamed down at him.

 

A proud look on his face, Robert whispered.“That was unexpected.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s the only unexpected thing you’re getting today.”Aaron shrugged, a smile curving at his lips as Robert’s hands moved down his sides.”Don’t expect no first dance.”

 

Robert chuckled, pretending to be upset.”But I already had the dance from Dirty Dancing planned. I’ve practised and everythin’. I was gonna lift you in the air.”

 

Aaron swatted at Robert when he squeezed at his sides.

 

“Yeah, try it, and you’ll be flying through the air.”

 

The two laughed, Robert letting his forehead rest lazily against Aaron’s. They remained close, as if they wanted to melt into one. They failed to see Liv snapping a picture of the two and smiling before she returned to her food.

 

But the content and happy feeling in the pub didn’t last long.

 

A bitter laugh made everyone go silent and stop what they were doing.

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

Robert’s smile fell from his face, and he turned his head, eyes darkening as his gaze landed on Chrissie. His eye almost twitched at her bitter expression as she glowered with Lachlan who followed her like a loyal puppy.

 

Aaron released a long, annoyed breath, turning to his mother.”Pint please, mum. I’m not in the mood for this.”

 

Chas nodded and, instead of just pouring one, she also poured one for Robert.

 

Robert straightened, the tranquil feeling in the room draining.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”Robert mumbled, turning as Chrissie ventured further into the pub.”What do you think you’re doing here?”

 

“I came for a drink.”Chrissie lazily drawled as she looked around, taking in the two families now sitting together.”Never thought i’d see the day where hell really would freeze over.”

 

“We’re closed for anyone _but_ family.”Chas firmly said, suddenly sober as the dazed look faded and was replaced with harshness.”You’re not family.”

 

Aaron pursed his lips as he felt the tension thicken as he saw the anger on Chrissie’s face. He didn’t want a fight, not unless he had to. All he wanted was to enjoy his day with his family.

 

Robert sensed Aaron’s uncomfortableness and turned back to his ex and her son.

 

“You need to leave. I don’t want trouble. Not today.”

 

As if something snapped in his mind, Lachlan stepped forward.”You don’t deserve a happy life. You’re scum.”

 

Robert’s jaw clenched as he refrained from his despite to strangle the younger man.

 

He wasn’t going to fight; it was a happy day.

 

“Just leave.”

 

Lachlan stepped closer, a manic look in his eyes.

 

“Or what?”The brunette whispered so that only himself, Aaron and Robert would hear.”You’ll kidnap me and threaten to kill me?”

 

When Robert said nothing, Lachlan shook his head with a laugh.

 

”You’re all bravado now, aren’t ya? You won’t do anything.”

 

The sound of glass hitting wood caught their attention.“No, he won’t ‘cause he likes his daft suit but I will.”

 

“Aaron!”Chas called as her son walked around Robert, wiping a hand down his face angrily.”Son, not today!”

 

Lachlan’s smile faded as his head snapped to the side and he stumbled back a few steps, clutching his now stinging cheek.

 

“Aaron!”Robert shook his head as his husband glared at Lachlan.”It’s fine!”

 

Lachlan spat out blood, wiping his cut lip. His teeth had bit down in shock, and Robert couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared as Lachlan’s eyes glassed over in shock. Aaron snarled angrily and grabbed Lachlan again, spinning him around.

 

He let out a cry of surprise, a painful expression on his face as his arms were yanked back in a painful grasp. Chrissie yelped in worry, trying to rush and help him but Cain suddenly stepped in front of her.

 

“Get out of my way.”

 

Cain pushed her back when she tried to get around him.“Your boy really needs to learn when to keep his gob shut.”

 

Chrissie’s eyes went wide as her son moaned in pain.”Let go of him!”

 

The Dingles, those who either knew him or didn’t, didn’t stop their laughter as the confidence Lachlan once adored faded.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Aaron pushed Lachlan against the bar, slamming his head down on top of it. “What about me? Think _i'm_ all bravado, do ya?”

 

Lachlan glared up at Aaron who had leant down to his level. His cheek dug into the wood of the bar, and he panted angrily, his eyes dark.

 

“Let go.”

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“Let me go!”Lachlan shouted, and he was still face down on the bar for a few moments before he finally added gruffly.” _Please._ ”

 

The elder man fisted his fingers in Lachlan’s hair, tugging his head back painfully. Lachlan was straightened roughly. His other hand still gripped Lachlan’s arms behind his back, fingers trapping his wrists harshly.

 

Lachlan tried to stop being dragged by putting all his weight on his feet. He fought against the elder man, a sheepish look on his face.

 

He didn’t miss the small smirk on Robert’s face though his eyes weren’t on Lachlan, they were on the man pulling at him as if he were nothing. It was refreshing and attractive to see Aaron being the forceful one when it came to defending each other.

 

“Look at him wrong again, and i’ll gouge your eyes out, mate.”

 

Lachlan was shoved aside roughly, and he tripped over his feet, tumbling to the ground. Cain stepped aside just in time for Lachlan to fall at his mother’s feet.

 

“Lucky!”Chrissie shook her head in horror as she pulled her son to his feet.”Are you all right?”

 

She turned her head, eyes wild as she glowered at Aaron.”You’re an animal. You didn’t have to hit him.”

 

“Then he should watch his mouth. He’s been asking for it!”

 

Aaron pointed at Lachlan and looked at Chrissie.”If he doesn’t stay away from us, i’ll do a lot worse.”

 

“You can’t protect him forever. A lot of people hate him.”

 

Chas walked around the back, coming up behind her son, hand on his shoulder. Liv came up next to Robert, nudging him with a small smile as if to say that she had his back. He grinned down at her, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

 

“Then they’ll deal with the lot of us.”

 

Chrissie was unable to stop the surprise on her face. She expected support from Aaron but from Chas who had hated Robert for years wasn’t expected.

 

“You can’t be serious.”Chrissie spat with utter detest, eyes glassing over.”He’s a monster. I’m surprised you can sleep next to him knowing what he’s done.”

 

Robert, who obviously still suffered from guilt over his actions, looked away from the scene. He swallowed the lump in his throat but Liv, noticing this, nudged Robert again, shaking her head.

 

“And he’s a modern Norman Bates.”Aaron shrugged with a shake of his head.”You can’t honestly believe that he’s right in the head.”

 

Chrissie looked away from Aaron, pulling her son closer to her.

 

"He may be an arrogant pain who dresses like a total muppet, but if our Aaron loves him, then he's one of us."

 

Robert looked away from everyone, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. He tried his best to hide the shock on his face.

 

Chrissie's eyes widened in puzzlement as she gestured to Robert, hissing."Are you all defending this no good snake?”

 

Her gaze trailed over the Dingles who all said nothing but it was clear that they were in agreement.

 

She looked at Cain, directing her question at him.

 

Cain pursed his lips, giving a shrug before he nodded."I guess we are."

 

Murmurs of agreement were heard from everyone else.

 

Chas turned back to Chrissie and Lachlan.”Now you can either leave, or we’ll have to force you.”

 

Chrissie and Lachlan said nothing.

 

Chas and Aaron both shared a smile before they turned to Liv.

 

Chas tugged on Liv’s wrist, pulling the younger woman into her side, rubbing her arm affectionately.

 

“You asked for it.”

 

Chrissie let out an amused laugh.”What is she going to do? She’s a little girl.”

 

“She’s good with food.”Aaron stated with a smirk.”Just ask David.”

 

Liv nodded haughtily, sweeping up a handful of food, stepping in front of her brother and Chas.”I’ve been practising on Robert. He’s got the bruises to prove it.”

 

Robert, who had recovered from his shock nodded, raising his hand.”I can vouch for that.”

 

Aaron chuckled with a nod as he felt Robert’s hands on him.

 

“Yeah, and that’s only when he cuts off the Wifi.”Aaron raised his eyebrows, hands on Liv’s shoulders.”Do you wanna to find out what she’s like when she’s got permission?”

 

With a gleeful laugh, Liv began to throw food at them. Chrissie almost jumped in the air when the lettuce and ham of a sandwich hit her in the face. She swiped at her cheeks, holding her hands out to defend herself when Liv threw more food at the elder woman.

 

Lachlan jumped back when canapés, something that had been clearly decided by Robert, hit him roughly. He let out a whine as coleslaw landed in his hair, making him step behind his mother, as if using her as a shield.

 

Adam guffawed, almost on his knees before he pointed at Liv.”Don’t touch the mini doughnuts; I specifically asked for them.”

 

Liv laughed happily, not bothered about the food in her hands as she grabbed a handful of dip before throwing it at the pair.

 

Finally, the two ran out of the pub, covered in half of the buffet.

 

Chas hugged Liv to her, rocking her happily.”Oh, you really are one of us.”

 

Liv shrugged but was clearly touched.

 

“I wanted to throw wedding cake, but Robert would’ve gone spare.”

 

Liv smiled up at her brother when he squeezed her shoulder, clearly pleased.

 

Aaron fixed his dress jacket as he turned and made his way back over to his husband.

 

He wouldn’t deny, wiping the smug smirk off of Lachlan’s face had felt good. A long sigh left him as he picked up his pint and took a long, much-needed sip. After placing the pint back down, he noticed the already red marks on his knuckles that were later going to be bruised.

 

He clenched then unclenched his fist, observing the marks for a long moment.

 

Aaron leant against the bar, just finally noticing Robert looking down at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“What?”

 

Robert shrugged, but the dashing, cocky smile on his face didn’t fade.

 

The elder man moved so that he was standing in front of Aaron. He reached out and took Aaron’s hands in his own somewhat gently. Aaron looked up at Robert with a questioning look as he felt the blonde’s thumbs move over Aaron’s knuckles.

 

“They’re gonna be bruised.”

 

Aaron shrugged.”I’ve had worse.”

 

“Not anymore.”Robert defiantly said with a shake of his head.”Not as long as i’m here.”

 

Robert brought Aaron’s bruised knuckled to his mouth and kissed each knuckle that would be bruised later.

 

He met Aaron’s gaze a moment later, and the younger man made a show of rolling his eyes though it was clear that he was touched.

 

“What am I gonna do with you, eh? Soft lad.”

 

Robert pretended to think before he replied with a suggestive tone.”I can think of a few things.”

 

Aaron simpered as Robert tugged him closer, interlocking their fingers.

 

He pulled Aaron up against him, the two swaying back and forth.

 

“Welcome to the family.”Aaron murmured, mentally capturing Robert’s wide smile.

 

"Thanks for having me."

 

With one last smile to one another, Aaron, once more, leant up to claim his husband’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best Robron writer, I haven't written them that much. I'm still struggling to get them as well as the others in character but I hope I did all right.
> 
> I hope someone liked it and, if you did, let me know!


End file.
